


Yes, Tom - Chapter 4

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 4

I spent most of the day standing. Literally standing. Every time I tried to sit, the discomfort forced me back to me feet. It was exhausting, but I couldn't take the contact on my sore bottom. Tom found this rather amusing, actually. 

"Wouldn't you rather sit down, darling?" He'd ask whenever someone else was around, a little smirk peeking out.

_Hilarious, Tom. Thanks._

By 6, he had one more scene left to shoot. Tom wanted me to get moved before he got back, though, so he sent me home early. My new room was across from his. Sarah acted suspicious of the room change, but didn't bring it up. She seemed happy to have the room to herself, anyway.

My new room was bigger and it had a separate bedroom suite. I felt rather silly in the big space all by myself. I hoped I wouldn't be spending much time there alone. The room echoed with silence. I tried to calm the nagging voices in my head. _What in the hell am I doing here?_

I opened my laptop and laid down on the bed, staring at the screen. _Should I change the background? Is it weird that I have a photo of him on my computer now?_ So many things were becoming complicated in my head. This was so much all at once.

I got on Tumblr for a second, just to look. I didn't post anything (obviously), and I didn't reblog anything either. It felt… well, creepy. I felt guilty looking at pictures of other guys and stupid looking at pictures of Tom. 

I fell asleep.

 

It was 9 by the time I heard Tom at the door. He was jovial as usual, kissing me on the cheek, a bag of takeout food on his arm.

"Hello darling, hope Chinese is okay? I'm sorry it took so long."

"No, it's fine. I fell asleep anyway," I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

He peeked around the room, looking in the bedroom and the bathroom. "Your room is as big as mine! That seems entirely unfair," he protested, mocking me playfully.

"Well apparently someone wanted me close… I'm not sure who it was." I joked as I cleared off a place for us to eat.

"Come sit down," he patted the couch so I joined him, although I was still uncomfortable sitting for too long. "Oh, are you still sore?" 

"You know I am!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry Elizabeth. Just a little bit of fun at your expense." He laughed. That laugh- the one that bubbles out of him like carbonation from a shook-up soda can. I couldn't help but laugh, too. "Next time, you will mind me, though, right?"

"Yes, Tom." His brow furrowed a little as he searched my eyes.

"So you didn't post anything else?" He had to have seen my laptop out on the bed. I had wondered why he was so intent on looking around when he first arrived. What I didn't understand, though, was why he felt he had to do it surreptitiously. 

"No! Of course not. I mean... I don't even feel comfortable going on there now. It feels… weird, I guess. I don't want to look at pictures of you, and I don't want to look at pictures of anyone else. 

"You don't want to look at pictures of me anymore? I'm so hurt, darling!  Is your image of me shattered for good?" A playful smirk curled across his face, his tongue just visible between his lips, as he grabbed his chest in fake despair.

"Definitely," I nodded, laughing at both the irony and accuracy of his statement. It was true, after all. Bastard was clever, and he knew it. My image of him _was_ completely ruined. But that image was entirely constructed. The real Tom was ruining the fake Tom. 

We ate and talked for a while. About everything. Past relationships, teaching,  Tumblr and social media in general, family, politics, birth control, sexual limits, favorite foods. He asked me a million questions, but as usual, ended up talking most of the time because his answers were so _thorough_. He would talk forever and I still felt like I knew him no better than I had two days previous. It was almost as if he was still playing a role. I was mesmerized. It was somewhat disturbing, how I could be both comfortable and scared in his presence. 

"Tom, um, can I ask you something?" I was hesitant, but determined to at least try to pry underneath the façade, despite my fears. 

"Yes, of course." His face turned somber as he put down his drink and turned to face me better.

"Have you done this before?" 

He didn't say anything for a good thirty seconds, and I honestly thought he was angry. Then he took my hand. "No, Elizabeth, I haven't. I've had a few very tame experiences. I've had a lot of fantasies. But, to be honest, I can trust so few people. The more famous I got, the more I was petrified someone would find out and… I don't know. I worry. People are not very accepting. And my public persona… "

"Is that why you were so angry, I mean about the Tumblr thing?" I hadn't really thought about it from his point of view. 

"Well, partially. I also was angry because you disobeyed me."  

"Fair enough. But why did you, I mean, why me?" I was struggling to understand, but as I looked up, I saw that he was, too.

"I don't know, Elizabeth. I guess it was rather impetuous, wasn't it?" He rubbed his temples, pausing, choosing his words carefully. "I suppose… Just because I'd suppressed these desires doesn't mean they ever went away. Then, about two weeks ago, I noticed you on your laptop. You didn't see me. As I watched you more closely, I thought I saw you looking at a photo of me. Naturally, I was curious. I thought it so cute, that you must have a crush on me. I already thought you were attractive. And you left your laptop sitting there. So I opened it, just for a second. You'd always acted really timid around me. But what I read… there was nothing remotely timid about it." 

He exhaled slowly, deliberately, his face slightly flushed. He began to clasp my hand tighter, interlacing his fingers with mine. Listening to him, watching him remember, it was mesmerizing. My heart swelled. 

"I couldn't believe it," he continued, holding my hand to his chest, barely meeting my eyes. "I was enthralled. I kept thinking about you and that story, Elizabeth. I was… obsessed, almost. Here you were, this beautiful but unassuming, obviously intelligent woman. And you had all the same fantasies I had. I didn't know what to do. I thought I could put it out of my head. I thought about waiting until we finished shooting and asking you out on a proper date. But I… I don't know. Something in me just said, this is her. This is the person you've been waiting for _."_ Raising his eyes to meet mine, he said emphatically, " _I had to have you._ " 

I was stunned. As he stared at me, his eyes pleading for reassurance, all of his insecurities rose to the surface. I didn't know how to react. So I followed my instincts. I kissed him. My mouth open, my tongue aching for him, I wanted to taste everything. Everything that he was. He received me, his mouth opening passively, for only a moment. Then his face changed. As if he had been drowning and finally came up for air. Revived, he looked powerful.

He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to him, now possessing my mouth with his own. "Oh god, Tom…" I panted.

"Here, get on top of me sweetheart," his voice ragged as he helped me straddle his lap. I couldn't help but grind into him, his hard cock pressing against me through his pants. "Can you feel what you do to me? You make me so hard, Elizabeth. I can barely control myself." Thrusting up into me, every movement punctuated by a little groan, barely audible, each one making me wetter and wetter. 

Sliding his hands up along my stomach, he removed my shirt, then unclasped my bra, slowly running his hands underneath as he slipped it from my shoulders. His open mouth met my breasts; lips, tongue, teeth. "Oh yes…" My voice breaking apart, tormented and excited at once.

"Do you like that, pet? Do you like it when I bite you?" He growled, biting my left nipple harder, until I cried out. "Shhh…" he purred.

I tugged at his shirt so he leaned forward, helping me to pull it over his head. It was the first time I had touched him like this, naked. It was unnerving and exciting. His smooth skin, almost hairless, no hint of blemish. I ran a finger down his taut but slender frame, just reveling in him. Lost in desire, I watched his abdomen react to my touch, twitching under my caress. I licked his nipples, then ran trails of kisses up his chest to his throat. _Oh god, that throat._ I sucked on his Adam's apple, each bit of pressure resulting in another thrust from Tom, his large hands now wrapped around my thighs.

"Let's go in the bedroom, darling," his voice fluid, albeit breathless, as he gently nudged me off his lap. I got up and he took my hand, leading me towards the bedroom. When we got to the doorway, though, he paused. "Stay here. Don't speak, unless I ask you a question."

He sauntered to the bed and sat down at the edge, his legs spread wide. "Turn around. Now strip."

I turned my back to him and undid my skirt, letting it flutter to the floor around my feet. Then I hooked my fingers into my panties and began to move them past my hips.

"Slower!" He barked, the tone in his voice darker, menacing almost. I shivered a bit as I slowly inched my panties down my thighs and past my knees. "Keep your knees straight, darling. I want to see how wet you are."

My ass was in the air and I was almost touching my toes, the position arousing and uncomfortable at the same time. "Look at you. Your cunt is just dripping. Perfect. Now stand up and turn back around."

I moved to face him. He looked like a panther about to pounce, watching my every twitch, my every breath. "Now, pet, I want you to keep your eyes on me at all times, do you understand? 

"Yes, sir, " I replied as demurely as possible. 

"Good girl." He licked his lips, then casually rubbed his hand along his visible erection. "Now kneel."

I lowered myself to the ground, my eyes trained on his. "Get down on your hands and knees. Arch your back." 

My whole body ignited at every command, each word causing it to pulsate. "Now crawl to me, pet. Slowly. Keep your eyes on mine."

I began to move towards him, the carpet rough against my knees. "Wonderful. You look fantastic." He trailed off, his eyes still on mine, his hand back on his cock, moving up and down lazily, like an afterthought. 

"When you reach my feet, kneel with your hands behind your back. Wrist to wrist." I obeyed, my eyes never leaving his. I wanted him to be so proud of me. I wanted to make his cock so hard he ached to fuck me. "Beautiful, darling. Perfectly obedient…" 

He reached down, tangling his fingers in my hair, then pulling my head back, exposing my throat. With his other hand he wrapped his fingers around my neck, pressing gently. His eyes penetrated mine, so intense, searching. 

"Okay?" We had discussed this. I had already told him it was okay, that I liked it, but I think he was worried. Testing the waters? He released his grip. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Tom, really, it's okay." He nodded back. 

"Now stand up, darling. You're doing such a good job." He stood up, too, and kissed me briefly, then removed his pants and laid down on the bed. "Come here, Elizabeth." 

I got up on the far end of the bed, near his feet, and crawled up between his legs. He was perfectly erect, completely irresistible. "Straddle me," he directed, guiding me as I knelt over him, his cock balancing against my thigh. Tom put his hands on my waist and lowered me down closer to him. Placing his cock just at my entrance he grabbed my hips, pulling me down while thrusting up at the same time. My head tumbled back, my muscles limp. 

Reaching up, he jerked me forward by the hair. "I told you, eyes on mine." 

"Yes sir, I'm sorry… " I whimpered, opening my eyes and trying to stay focused. A wicked grin slid across his face.

"You like that don't you?" 

"Yes sir…" I could barely get the words out. Inside, though, I was in ecstasy. Trying to speak and keep my eyes open while my entire body was vibrating took all the concentration I had. He slammed into me again. "Oh yes. So tight, so wet. God, Elizabeth, my cock fits perfectly inside you." 

He dug his fingernails into my hips, fucking me harder. his eyes never leaving my own. "Touch yourself. You know you want to. Are you my filthy little slut?"

"Yes, sir, I'm your filthy slut," my fingers found my throbbing clit and rubbed frantically, desperate for the release that had been denied me earlier.

"I want your eyes on mine, understand?" His hips gyrated with each thrust, rubbing my spot just right. I was almost there already. 

"Yes, sir. Oh god…" So close. The tension kept building like water behind a dam, the pressure rising until it just wouldn't hold. "I'm coming…" 

I kept my eyes open as he put his hand around my throat, constricting my airway just enough to increase the intensity. An eruption of light and sound unfolded from my clitoris to my fingertips and back again. My mouth was open but no sound came out. Everything stopped, and all I could see were his eyes, transfixing me.  

"Oh, Elizabeth, oh fuck…" As he came, he made a sound, like a moan but cut into little pieces, like confetti. His eyes stayed on mine, but unfocused, looking through me. It seemed to last forever, my orgasm and his, both of us caught in a vortex of urgency. Pure euphoria. Then he collapsed onto me, releasing his grip, exhaling loudly. 

"Are you okay?" He was panting, his mouth just above mine, lips grazing with each breath. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I said you could." I smoothed his face, tracing the little beads of sweat above his brow, the freckle just below his hairline.

"I know, I was just worried. But _that_. Oh darling, that was…" He inhaled sharply, his tongue gliding just barely across his bottom lip. _Oh my god, he's speechless_.

"Yeah, it was." Grinning, I closed my eyes as Tom held me in his arms.


End file.
